


Unexpected

by ThatHopelessOmniFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday, Birthday Party, Bonding, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl/pseuds/ThatHopelessOmniFangirl
Summary: Kyoutani's birthday is coming up and the Aoba Johsai team decided to throw a birthday party for him, but the problem was that...Nobody knew what he likes, or so they thought...
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 74





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, here's the KyouHaba and (belated) birthday fic! I know I'm late again, but I'm really busy so please forgive me! Anyways I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday Kyoutani!

It was a thursday morning and Yahaba woke up, he checked the date and realized,

"It's Kyou's birthday tomorrow!" 

He and Kyoutani have been dating for a while now, about 5 months, they haven't told anyone about it since they weren't ready yet. The two always pretends to hate each other in public, but in reality... they want to show their affection to each other when they're in public but didn't.

Yahaba got ready and went to school, thinking of what he can do for Kyoutani's burthday tomorrow, he then arrived at school and went into the gym for morning practice.

He looked around, seeing everyone except for his boyfriend.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, except for Mad dog-chan, we can finally plan his birthday party!" He heard Oikawa say, and everyone circled around their captain to plan.

"Yeah, we can surprise him tomorrow, but do we even know what he likes?" Iwaizumi said, and everyone looked at each other, realizing that no one probably knew what Kyoutani likes, except for volleyball but they don't know the other things or so they thought...

Yahaba was so excited to surprise Kyoutani that he forgot the fact that they were supposed to pretend as if they hate each other, and he said the things that Kyoutani likes. The whole team was surprised, they thought that the two hated each other so how does Yahaba know what he likes?! Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other, as if they suspected something, and Hanamaki asks something to Yahaba,

"Yahaba, how do you know what Kyoutani likes? Don't you guys dislike each other?" And at that Yahaba froze, he thought,

"Crap, I almost revealed our relationship! I'll just tell Makki that we became friends."

"We became friends, that's all." Yahaba said, hoping that the team won't question further.

"Ah ok, though you guys don't look like friends like you seem to hate each other." Matsukawa then said, something in Matsukawa and Hanamaki's eyes seemed suspicious, their eyes had a mischevious glint to them.

"He just didn't want you guys to find out." Yahaba said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Matsukawa opened his mouth and was going to say something, but was interrupted by Oikawa saying,

"Anyways, now that we know what he likes, we can finally start planning!"

Everyone got started planning Kyoutani's birthday, thankfully the birthday boy didn't attend practice, they thought of celebrating in the gym because no one knows where he lives and they don't have a key (But Yahaba knew where he lived and had a spare key, but refrained saying it so that they won't be suspicious of what's their relationship).

Kunimi and Kindaichi were in charge of music, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were in charge of the activities, Oikawa and Iwaizumi will cook the food and bake the cake, Yahaba would get the gifts and the others will be decorating.

Everyone got the materials and decided to set everything up at 4:00pm tomorrow, just after practice, and Yahaba was supposed to lead Kyoutani to the gym at 6:00pm.

-

The next day...

"It's Kyou's birthday today!" Yahaba thought when he woke up, he wanted to greet him 'happy birthday' first so he thought of spending the two hours with him, he already prepared the gifts anyway. He got prepared for school and went there.

Yahaba went in the gym for morning practice and surprisingly Kyoutani was there, the former was panicking, thinking if he should say 'happy birthday' to him. He saw that Kyoutani was surrounded by their teammates, wondering what they were saying Yahaba went to where they are.

"Mag dog-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were friends with my kouhai?!" Yahaba heard Oikawa say, and when Kyoutani saw Yahaba he glared at him, saying,

"Hey, let's talk outside for a bit." The two walked to the club room so that they could get some privacy, the others stare at them with worry.

"What do you think is going to happen to Yahaba?" Kindaichi worriedly asked.

"Don't worry Kindaichi, Yahaba can stand his ground." Oikawa said, still worried but knows that Yahaba will be fine.

-

In the club room with Yahaba and Kyoutani...

"Sorry, Kyou, I slipped up." Yahaba immediately said as soon as they were in the club room.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." 

"Really?" 

"Mhm... do you want to reveal our relationship to the team tomorrow?" Kyoutani asked, surprising Yahaba.

"I mean... I want to, so sure. Also happy birthday!" He exclaimed, hugging the shorter boy.

"You remembered?" 

"Of course I remember!" The two still hugging, the hug was a nice and warm embrace.

"Alright then, let's go." Kyoutani said, the two broke the hug, then the two went back to the gym.

-

In the gym...

The two went into the gym and their teammates let out sighs of relief.

They continue with practice as normal.

-

It was already afternoon practice and time flew fast, it was already 4:00pm, Yahaba whispered to Oikawa that he'll bring the gifts and hang out with Kyoutani with his freetime before he left.

Yahaba got the gifts and immediately took them to the gym, where the others were setting up, inside it was already coming together nicely.

"Hey, I'll hang out with him now." Yahaba said before leaving, and everyone gave him nods and some thumbs up.

Yahaba left, but he didn't notice there were two people following him...

-

Right after Yahaba left...

"Hey, Oikawa, can me and Makki go for now? We already got everything done." Matsukawa asked, Hanamaki behind him.

"Sure! Just come back before 6:00pm!" Oikawa exclaimed, not knowing what the two was planning, they left the gym and started following Yahaba as soon as they saw him.

-

Yahaba and Kyoutani decided to hang out at the park for a while, the two talking to each other.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were there, not believing what they were seeing, never would they have thought that they would see Kyoutani smiling, and they took a picture of it and started taking a video of what's happening.

"Wow, never in a million years did I ever thought I'd see Kyoutani smiling." Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa, who was taking a video of the whole thing.

"Yeah, like maybe we're right that they're dating." Matsukawa whispered back, their eyes on the couple.

"Hey, let's go closer so that we can hear them." Hanamaki inching closer to the couple, who was currently laughing, the two didn't get close enough to hear what they were saying.

-

Yahaba and Kyoutani were having fun, even just talking like this is really fun for the both of them, they were talking about how they would reveal their relationship. They finally decided on just saying it on their next afternoon practice so that they could run afterwards.

The two had a short moment, their smiles on their faces, they kissed. A nice soft and tender kiss that showed their love.

Afterwards, Yahaba looked up at the sky and saw that it was already getting dark, checking the time he realized,

"It was already 5:50pm?!" He shouted in his thoughts.

"Hey, Kyou, c'mon, I have a surprise for you." Yahaba taking Kyoutani's hand and after telling him to close his eyes, which he reluctantly obeyed, he lead him back to the gym.

-

They arrived at the gym and it was 5:57pm, he knocked on the door lightly, signalling to everyone inside to get ready.

He told Kyoutani to open his eyes, and Yahaba opened the gym door, revealing everyone in the team shouting 'happy birthday!' at the same time.

Kyoutani had a surprised expression on his face, looking around, there were some fairylights and other decorations with a nice big table in the center of it all.

"Th-thank you." Kyoutani said, he said it very soft that it was bearly audible but they heard it nonetheless and had happy and surprised looks on their faces.

"Anyways, let's eat first!" Oikawa said, pointing to the large table which had loads of delicious food on it, the cake at the center of the table. 

Everyone sat on their seats and ate, the food was really good. Kyoutani wished for something before blowing the candles (he wished for he and Yahaba to be together forever) then everyone got a slice of cake, they were stuffed after eating all of it.

"Okay, let's do some activities now!" Hanamaki said, looking at Matsukawa, who nodded at him. Matsukawa went and got a movie projector, rather than projecting a movie, he projected something that made everyone, except him and Hanamaki, surprised.

It was a video of Kyoutani and Yahaba, the two looked at it, looking at each other and realized what was happening.

"Mattsun-senpai, no!" Yahaba shouted, running towards them, Kyoutani following behind but it was too late, Hanamaki already fast forwarded to when they kissed, the surprised gasps of the others heard...

And everyone shouted,

"Wait, you two are dating?!"

"Yeah... and we were supposed to tell you about it today..." Yahaba said, holding Kyoutani's hand to calm him down and to prevent him possibly beating the crap out of Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

"Well... whoops, sorry." Matsukawa apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Anyways, what else should we do?" Yahaba asked, and immediately music started playing, they looked at the speakers and saw Kunimi and Kindaichi playing music.

"C'mon, let's dance Iwa-chan!" They heard Oikawa said to Iwaizumi, the spiked haired boy just huffed and said,

"No, crappykawa."

"Please, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa had puppy eyes, Iwaizumi blushing a bit and surrendered to the brunette saying,

"Fine." Voice sounding pissed off but his face said the exact opposite, he was blushing.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa being who they are, started recording the whole thing, trying to capture as much things as possible.

"C'mon, Kyou, let's dance too!" Yahaba exclaimed, he was still holding Kyoutani's hand and they danced for a bit.

-

After they danced, they all gathered around Kyoutani, he was already opening the gifts, Yahaba sitting next to him.

"What should I open first?" Kyoutani mumbled to himself, Yahaba heard this and said,

"Maybe this one first." He said, pointing to a present that was on the floor, it was a rectangle shaped gift. Kyoutani opened it and was surprised when he saw the volleyball shoes that he wanted for a long time, he looked extremely happy and the team was happy seeing him like this. 

"Who bought the gifts?" Kyoutani asked, everyone pointed at Yahaba and said,

"Yahaba bought all the gifts."

Yahaba blushed a bit as Kyoutani did an unexpected thing (which is normal to Yahaba but not to the others), and he hugged him.

Kyoutani opened all the gifts, one had a dog plushie, another had a cute mug and there was more but the cutest one out of them all was...

It was the small present that some of them thought would be a ring but was proved wrong when Kyoutani opened it.

Kyoutani had a sparkle in his eyes and the others looked at what the gift had,

It was pictures of Kyoutani and Yahaba, pictures of when they became friends, started dating and one where they kissed. It was all really cute and it had some of the team cry from how cute and thoughtful it was.

"Thank you, Shigeru." Kyoutani said, kissing him in front of the whole team, Hanamaki took a quick picture as Matsukawa was recording everything that happened so far.

In the end everything turned out better than they expected, a new couple was revealed, a happy Kyoutani and the whole team becoming closer to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay safe, bye!


End file.
